Against The Odds
by AmiiLouu
Summary: After recieving a bad injury and the boot from the Zanarkand Abes, Tidus leaves for Besaid to train with The Aurochs. Or so he thought until Seymour arrives to tell him he needs Tidus to find someone and bring her home. Will Tidus fall for said girl?
1. The Request

**Ok A New Story!! Tehe Ok So Yeh I Don't Own Final Fantasy X Or Anything, Though I Wish I Did (**

**Against The Odds. **

**Chapter 1**

"I can play Blitzball fine Wakka!"

The grunts and groans that came from the blitzer were too much for Wakka to handle. He had to look away. Whenever Tidus slammed his shoulder onto the sponge covered machina, Wakka shut his eyes and turned away.

"Ti, lets be practical, your shoulder was really damaged. I'm sorry ya? But you cant play anymore." He sighed, adjusting his blue bandanna around his head, keeping the orange hair at bay. "Train all you want, but your just not capable to play with The Abes. That shoulder of yours has given me more complications than ever, ya?"

Stepping back a few paces, Tidus rubbed his aching shoulder. Yes, the injury he received hurt, but the pain would go and he could play again. He'd visited the priests at the Zanarkand temples and received the same words as Wakka was giving. He couldn't play Blitzball anymore. And it killed him inside. Tidus just didn't want to face reality. He lived for Blitzball, he couldn't _not _play, could he?

"Its not fair..."He trailed off, staring at the hard equipment he had to ram himself into. "That damn Bickson shoulda been thrown off the team instead of me! When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"You'll what Tidus?" Wakka was growing tired of his dry threats. Every time, Tidus was sure to make a threat towards Bickson for reasons unknown. They never got on, never, seeing as Tidus played for the Zanarkand Abes, and Bickson played for the Luca Goers. The two top teams in Blitzball, and they were like 2 fiends in the calm lands. It was a nightmare for Wakka, as he got along with both teams, but he preferred Tidus more than Bickson.

The sweat glistened off of Tidus' shoulders and arms; his Blitzball outfit stripped down to just his black shorts and a yellow vest top along with his yellow boots. He ran forward, hurling his shoulder into the hard material. Grunting, he rubbed the aches and pains he received in his shoulder. But he didn't stop. He carried on, ignoring Wakka's warning and wiped the sweat off his brow. Wakka watched as Tidus opened a new bottle of fresh water and sighed. He looked at his feet as he stood behind the hard machina. His efforts to persuade Tidus to get Blitzball off his mind were done in vain, and the more he went on about it, the more Tidus would object. Wakka knew Tidus was stubborn, but this was pushing it.

"Anyway, on a happier note; Seymour wants to talk to you 'bout something, ya?" Wakka's face scrunched up in disgust. "He wouldn't tell me what it was 'bout, but he seem pretty serious, ya? What d'you do this time?" Wakka's expression hadn't changed. The look of disgust was still plastered onto his face. Tidus could only laugh. Seymour and Wakka had different views on Yevon, and both fought to defend themselves.

"Um...nothing I can think of, I mean I haven't spoken to him since we were in Bevelle last." Tidus replied. He stood tall, slowly gasping for breath as his bottled water was hanging down his side, firmly grasped in his hand. He leaned all his weight on one leg, placed his thumb and forefinger around his chin and looked to the sky, as if to think. Wakka found this as a sarcastic gesture and smirked, rubbing his forehead.

Besaid has always been a hot area, especially in the middle of a summer heat wave. As the waves splashed around on the moist sand, Tidus stared off into the horizon. He loved coming to Besaid for Blitzball season, especially when Wakka was there training with the Besaid Aurochs. Sure, they hadn't won a Blitzball match in the last 10 years, but the team were more than cheerful when it came to the actual game. Training was their favourite part of the season, as they weren't against anyone, therefore couldn't lose. Simple, but stupid. As he gazed around the beach front, he watched as Keepa and Datto practiced their passes; Datto throwing it and Keepa catching it, as if saving a goal; Jassu was standing by the short yet dangerous cliff, throwing a Blitzball in the air, then kicking to the side, missing every now and again. Tidus was the only one using machina, much to Wakka's dislike. He had to put his injured shoulder through some intense exercise and training if it was to get better, if it ever _did_ get better, so he could play again. Thats the reason he was in Besaid. The Zanarkand Abes had sent him away because of his shoulder. Not that Tidus didn't like Besaid. He stretched his arm. He placed his hand on his shoulder and stretched his shoulder muscle in small circles until his arm felt a little better. Sighing, he wiped the sweat forming on his forehead, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine, I 'spose I'd better go see him." Tidus hated going to talk to Seymour, but when he was serious, he was _serious_. "Have I got time for a quick swim?" A deep belly laugh erupted from Wakka, as he clutched his stomach.

"Ah brudda, your such a kidda, ya?" wiping the fake tears from his face, he turned and started to walk towards the small village. Throwing his hand in the air, he turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Tidus. "By the way, no, you cant go for a swim." Turning back he shouted towards the young man "He wants to see you **now**. You can swim when you get back ya?" Sighing, Tidus had no choice but to catch up with Wakka and follow him to wherever Seymour was.

* * *

Besaid Temple always creeped Tidus out, what with the big statues of summoners and the old stone walls, looking as though they would break and cave in at any moment. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he watched as Wakka prayed to Yevon, something Tidus detested. Whenever Wakka came in here, he wouldn't say a word until he'd finished praying; thought it was disrespecting Yevon if he did. Tidus felt so out of place, looking around he saw the priest talking among the small crowd gathered around Lord Braska's statue. He was obviously telling them a story about what he did 10 years ago, about how he'd made a huge change for Besaid Island, but died only a week later.

"Ah, Tidus. What a pleasu-"

"Shh!" He raised a finger to the Guado in front of him. Then slowly nodded his head towards Wakka "Cant you see he's praying? A lil' silence would be appreciated." Tidus then turned towards Wakka and folded his arms across his chest. No-one would ever do that to Seymour, as they knew what he was capable of. Except Tidus, he was always standing up to him, just to show Seymour wasn't the boss. He wasn't afraid of Seymour, not by a long shot. Heck, he'd even thumped him in the face once. No, Tidus was braver than him, and you could tell that a mile off. He tried to suppress a laugh as he saw Seymour in the corner of his eye; he was stood with his hands behind his back, eyes wide and lips pursed. He rocked back and forth out of impatience as he waited for Wakka to finish his prayer. He slowly looked around, as if someone or something can pass the time. Finally, movement came from Wakka as he slowly stood and stretched.

"Sorry 'bout taking so long, had personal matters, had to clear my head, ya?" his big brown eyes softly fell to the floor, as he shifted most of his weight onto his right leg, "Anyway, you wanted to see Tidus?"

"Yes. Infact I did." Seymour slowly turned towards Tidus and crossed his arms. "I need to talk to you about something important." He cleared his throat and turned towards Wakka who seemed to have found interest in the floor and had somehow moved between Tidus and Seymour. Raising an eyebrow, Seymour tapped his foot and glared at Wakka. Finally, after much stone pushing, he looked up to cold icy blue eyes

"Do you mind?"

Wakka's face dropped. He hadn't realized what he did, and quickly stepped back, shoving his hands into his pocket and turned his back to them. "Sorry ya? Stupid me, didn't know what I was doin'. I'll meet you back on the beach brudda" He took a jog out of the temple and out of sight. Seymour finally turned back to Tidus and smiled smugly.

"I have a job for you." The way he spoke made Tidus' skin crawl, but he had to wait it out till Seymour was finished. He was braver than Seymour, but he wasn't rude.

"Okay, what kinda job? No way am I dressing up like a Chocobo again!"

"No, no!" Waving his hands in front of him, Seymour took a step back, as if not to temp Tidus in a fight. "This one is far more important than some stupid Chocobo costume." He turned and slowly walked out of the temple, with Tromel not far behind. His long fingers intertwined behind his back as his strides were big and long, as if the whole world had stopped and there was no rush at all. He gave a small nod towards Tromel, as if to give a sign to him.

"Oh, r-right" He stuttered, his voice deep and nervous. "Master Tidus, this way please"

* * *

The sphere glowed in front of his eyes. It was almost blinding, but he couldn't make himself turn away. The view he was witnessing was horrifying, yet beautiful. As the liquid shone through the glass to show the contents inside, Seymour paced the floor of the Crusader's hut, slightly embarrassed at the images being shown. It showed a young woman, couldn't be more than twenty, and look extremely shy. The sphere was just on her, occasionally moving onto both her and Seymour, who hugged her and kissed her cheek, smiling slyly towards the sphere. But every time he shone the sphere towards her face, she'd deeply blush and try to hide her face with her brown hair.

"_Yuna, stop hiding, it does you no good." _Seymour spoke on the sphere. The last shot was of her, smiling innocently into the sphere, her hand busy tucking a stray hair behind her ear, eyes shining brightly. The image froze, before cutting out completely with a slight buzz. The sudden darkness caught Tidus off guard, as he rubbed his eyes and turned towards Seymour.

"So.." Tidus started slowly, placing his weight on this right leg as his hands placed the sphere down onto the table and found their way towards the back of his neck, slightly stretching his whole body, "What is it you want me to do exactly?"

"I want you, to find her." It sounded so blunt, the way it left Seymour's mouth, with no emotion at all, as if she was just a package. "And I want you to bring her back to me."

"So she ran away?" Tidus couldn't help but smirk, shoving his hands into his black shorts. They were still slightly wet from the Blitz training, but he didn't mind, he was going for a swim after he was done with Seymour anyway, and the moistness just helped him think _the sooner Seymour is done the sooner I can get the hell outta here and swim._ His head lowered, as a smirk displayed itself on his mouth, trying to stifle the giggles that wanted to join the smirk.

"No, she- well I guess you could say that. But I have no idea why she would want to do that; I gave her everything, and she's basically thrown it all back in my face."

Again, Tidus couldn't help but chuckle, the fact that Seymour made a girl run away from him just tickled his insides. Seymour, obviously, was not amused. His face fell, while his ice blue eyes still eyed up Tidus. His hands fell freely at his sides out of impatience and waited until Tidus was finished.

"Ok, Ok, so whats her name?"

"Yuna Callaghan. Take the sphere if you must, its of no use to me now." Seymour dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand, as he waited for Tromel to open up the huge thick material that blocked the entrance and exit. It was too much for the old scrawny Guado, so Tidus lent a hand, shoving the sphere into his shorts pocket and lifting the material with much effort.

"But," Tidus struggled, as Tromel got in the way and stood on his foot, leaving Tidus to open the cloth himself. It was up before you know it, but Tidus had never had any trouble lifting the heavy cloth before, except for this one, it was always that little to heavy. Only Yevon knows why it was the heaviest, "If its of no use to you, why are you giving it to me?"

"Thats just a copy." He smugly replied, turning to face Tidus, Tromel not far behind, "I have the original. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed somewhere."

"Well, hang on, where do I look??" Tidus was getting nervous, what if this was a set up? What if Seymour was just playing a horrid trick on him? All sorts of questions ran through his mind.

"Try all over Spira. I haven't the foggiest idea as to where she is. Though I suggest trying Bikinel, for she has relatives there. Good day Tidus" Seymour bowed, and walked away, towards the beach where his airship awaited his arrival to take him back to Guadosalam.

"Yeh, see ya." Tidus said, mainly to himself as he grabbed the sphere from his pocket and inspected it once more. Sighing, he ran his hand through his choppy hair. Maybe this "task" would get his mind off Blitzball.

"Yo, brudda, you coming for a dip?" Wakka shouted from afar, as his voice echoed through the whole village. He stood waving his arms in the arm, criss-crossing them as they swung. This made Tidus smile, as he knew he would have to tell Wakka he couldn't stay to train with the Aurochs for a while. He started jogging towards the path that led to the beach, placing the sphere back in his pocket, not worrying about it just yet.

**(A/N) Hahaha! This has gotta be the longest thing I have ever written methinks :D Hope you enjoy it. Review Please!! :D **

**p.s. To my devoted readers on my other stories, they are in process, but I have massive writers block and have no idea what to write, so if anyone has any idea, send me a message :D**

**Love you all xxx**


	2. The Decision

**Wow, how long has this been?! I am so sorry! To be quite honest I totally forgot about this story. It wasn't until I clicked my profile I realised how much I liked this one. So I've decided to try and write the next chapter. Wish me luck!**

* * *

Tidus sat on the warm sand, his arms hung loosely over his bent knees, while his toes played with the ground, occasionally popping in and out of the warmth. He watched as the waves gently rolled onto the shore, creating a relaxing sound, however, the beauty of a Besaidian sunset was not enough to distract him, his mind was elsewhere. In his hands was the sphere, which he had played more times than he can count on his fingers. The image of the beautiful young lady in the pool of illuminating liquid stuck in his mind. Spheres never showed a clear image, it didn't matter what you recorded on it, there would always be static interference, but Tidus wasn't bothered by that, the projection was clear enough to get a rough idea of what she looked like. But where would he start? The thought of travelling around Spira was exciting, but it was also a job for Seymour, something Tidus hated doing, but he always seemed to comply, no matter what the task was. He saw it as a sort of pass time between on and off Blitz season, yet this task, Tidus couldn't say no. There was something about this girl; _woman_ that Tidus wanted to explore. Curiosity was all too powerful.

"What am I gonna do?"

After his long swim, lasting from mid afternoon to near sunset, he'd thought of nothing but the sphere. Or better yet, the person in the sphere. His hair was damp, but a mixture of sea water and the warmth from the fading sun had made it stiff. Running a hand through it, he turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. An all too familiar face appeared, his bright orange hair making him unnoticeable.

"What cha up to brudda?"

"Just..." Tidus had no idea how to answer. He wasn't even sure how he felt. Confused was definitely there, but he also felt excited, worried and tense. "I'm just thinking is all."

"Ok," Wakka was never one for just plain answers, he wanted to know exactly what was up with Tidus. After his meeting with Seymour, something was off, and Wakka was not about to let his best friend become down because of it. "Thinking about what?"

Tidus looked up at Wakka and saw his face was full of concern. He took a deep breath, and told him exactly what Seymour wanted him to do as Wakka sat down on the sand next to him. While he talked, the sphere was never put down, it always stayed in Tidus' hands.

"I just..." Tidus stalled, figuring out the right wording for what he wanted to say, "I just don't know if I can become some sort of delivery boy for Seymour, you know?" Running a hand through his hair once again, Tidus passed Wakka the sphere. "That's her, Yuna. What should I do man?"

Wakka watched the sphere, intrigued by what he saw. He felt for Tidus; she was a human being, no matter which way you look at it.

"Well," Wakka started, "If she ran away, it musta been for a good reason ya?"

"That's what I thought!" Tidus quipped.

"And," Wakka continued, "Running away means no intention of coming back, ya? So why does Seymour want her back so badly? I mean he either did something to her, so she left, or she did something and couldn't stand the guilt."

"I'm guessing she wanted to escape Seymour." Tidus chuckled to himself, picturing Seymour waking up one morning and Yuna not there. "I mean the guy isn't exactly the nicest person around."

"I know ya." Wakka, "So, what cha gonna do when you eventually find her?"

"I have no idea" He turned towards the setting sun, taking in the last of its warmth, capturing a mental image of it in his head. If he were to go on this journey, this would be the last time he saw a sunset like this until he came back with Yuna. "What am I gonna do?"

"Go for it."

Tidus turned to Wakka. A small smirk lay on the big Blitzball player's face. Wakka only shrugged, and adjusted the blue bandana on his head, then rubbed the back of his neck. Tidus was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe Wakka had been so blunt.

"What?"

"Go for it." Wakka repeated, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Tidus scoffed, turning back to the red sky, where the sun had completely disappeared now, the clouds burning an intense red and the gulls yelling and squarking for food for their babies. Tidus struggled to stand, his legs ached from the long swim, but it felt good to be in the water, so he never complained. Holding out a hand for Wakka, he helped the Blitzer up and they both brushed the sand from their shorts.

"Think about it this way," Wakka started, placing all his weight on one foot and posing in a thoughtful way, similar to how Tidus poses when he thinks, "It'll get your mind of Blitz huh?"

At the thought of Blitzball, Tidus automatically tensed his shoulder and raised his hand to lightly stretched the injury. The fact that he may never play again because of one player with an attitude problem made his blood boil, but Wakka was right, this would keep him busy and his mind at bay, right? Sighing, Tidus nodded, placing the sphere back in his shorts pocket, then bent down to put his boots back on, still slightly moving his shoulders in circular motions.

"C'mon bruddah," Wakka thwomped Tidus' back, encouraging him to walk with him, "Let's talk to Lulu, see what she says ya?"

"Good idea." Tidus agreed. Lulu was like the wise woman of the village; she always knew the right words to say and when to say them. "C'mon Tubby, last one to the village is a deflated water flan!" Tidus yelled over his shoulder, having started a light jog to lighten the mood and become competitive with Wakka.

"Who you callin' 'Tubby'?!" Wakka yelled back, beginning to jog before breaking into a sprint for the race. "I've changed diapers quicker than you run!"

* * *

Tidus sat on the floor of Lulu and Wakka's hut, his Blitz boots left by the gap they used as an entrance and an exit. He sat with his knees slightly bent up, with baby Vidina sitting up between his open legs, playing with the teething toy Lulu handed him when he was settled with Tidus.

"This is a tough choice to make Tidus," Lulu started, after hearing the situation from both her husband and her friend. "When do you have to leave?"

Realisation hit Tidus like a thunder spell "You know what Lu? I don't know. Seymour didn't give me specifics, only I had to find her and bring her back."

"I would really think on this one Ti" Wakka interjected, "But if it was me I'd be on the first ferry out in the morning."

Running a hand through his messy hair, Tidus looked down at Vidina as if he had all the answers to this problem. The baby just looked at him with his big brown eyes open wide, his teething toy covered in drool from being chewed. Tidus couldn't help but smile as he brushed his fingers through the orange hair that situated itself on Vidina's head. Looking back up at Lulu, who was seated on the cream framed seat, he made a face that had 'help me' written all over it.

"What you have to remember, is that this a person, and she must have a reason for getting away from this..._man,"_ The last word escaped Lulu's mouth like venom. Absolutely no one on Besaid Island liked him, and for different reasons; one being he mocked their accents, another being he complained that the weather was unbearable and demanded change to the village, such as more up-to-date machina to keep the island cool and modern. The natives liked their little island, who was this half-Guado to tell them how to live?

"And when you do find her," Wakka continued, "you'll have to listen to her, you know? Understand why she left, ya?"

"Yeah, I know," Tidus agreed, "it's not like I'm the forceful type. I mean, I can only do so much, I'm not gonna force her to come back." He took in a deep breath, and brushed his fingers through Vidina's hair once more "Heck, I know there is no way I'd step anywhere near him if I left."

Lulu, who held the sphere, turned it on again and played the magical liquid to display the image once more.

"Did either of you notice that?" she asked, waiting for the sphere to stop so she could play it again.

"Notice what?" Tidus replied. He grabbed the baby and rose to his feet, standing with Vidina on his good arm, steady to not strain his injury. He stood behind Lulu, looking over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of what she saw.

"Wait for it..."Lulu shushed, ready to point out what she had seen. "There."

"I didn't see anything." Tidus phased, looking at Wakka who was stood behind Lulu looking over her other shoulder. "Did you?"

"Not really," Wakka agreed, looking slightly confused. "Show us again Lu?"

"Ok," Lulu played the sphere once more, slightly agitated that the boys weren't seeing what was right in front of them. "There, you see?"

"I think so..." Wakka looked thoughtful, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Ti, you see it bruddah?"

"No, what am I looking for?"

"Watch closely" Lulu swapped the sphere for the cooing baby so Tidus could concentrate on looking carefully at the sphere.

The illuminating sphere showed the moving image of Seymour and Yuna sat closely together, occasionally showing just Yuna by herself, Seymour moving the sphere closer to get her to smile, then again went back to the pair of them. Tidus watched as Seymour leaned in for a kiss, however Yuna slightly moved her head, and the kiss landed on her cheek, still no smile gracing it's presence on her face.

"_Yuna, stop hiding, it does you no good." _Seymour spoke on the sphere, quickly getting out of the shot. The sphere moved closer to her face, and the last image Tidus saw before the sphere buzzed off was Yuna tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Did you see it that time?" Lulu spoke quietly, as if not to break Tidus' concentration.

"Yeah," Tidus breathed, "she didn't want him to kiss her."

"It's as if she doesn't want him touching her." Wakka continued, "So that explains why she ran away ya? Maybe it's an arranged relationship?"

"So do I bring her back?"

"I would say just find her first," Lulu answered, switching the baby from one arm to the other. Vidina was getting restless, so he fidgeted until his mother placed him back on the floor so he could roam around freely. He instantly grabbed his teething toy, placing it back in his mouth, smiling at the sound of his mother's soothing voice. "and you have to listen to her. She has reasons. Just look at the way she moved her head away from him. It's obvious she doesn't want to be with him."

Tidus slowly nodded, sighing slowly as he placed the sphere on the counter nearest the door. Turning back to Wakka and Lulu, his two closest friends, he smiled, shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

As the sun rose, the birds sang the dawn chorus, sweetly chirping as they began their daily activities. Besaid village was stirring; the odd dog stretching and gathering energy for their morning walk. One young man lie still, wide awake and suffering with loss of sleep. The blanket he used to cover himself with was up no further from his waist and twisted in between his legs, the warm Besaidian heat sweeping in over the cool night air.

Tidus had made plans the night before to leave with the first boat out of Besaid; his bag already packed. It was a small Besaidian carrier, light and airy so his clothes could breathe and stay fresh, and consisted of a weeks worth of clothes that Wakka provided and a couple pairs of shoes. His decision to find and talk to Yuna was set; he would try Luca first, ask around, see if she's been spotted, then, from there, on to the Mi'hen Highroad through to D'jose. From there? Who knew.

Remembering he had to be up and about soon, he slowly rose up from the cramped bed in the Crusaders hut, his shoulder subtly reminding him that it still ached and felt swollen and sore. He twisted it slowly, using his other arm to massage the injury.

Within thirty minutes, he was up, dressed and ready to head out. His small pack was hanging from his good shoulder. With everything set, Tidus strolled through the crusaders hut and out into the fresh morning air. Walking towards Lulu and Wakka's hut, he stops, and slowly knocks on the wooden frame, awaiting the arrival of his faithful friends.

"Oh, Tidus," Wakka yawned, obviously just awoken minutes before he answered the knocks, "You off?"

"Yeah," Tidus answered, none-to-happily, "I just wanted to say bye." He outstretched his free hand for Wakka to shake. "And thanks, you know, for everything."

Wakka, looking at the hand in front of him, slowly looked back at Tidus. "Hey, it was nothing. And put that away," he nodded towards Tidus' hand, "I'll walk down with ya."

"Thanks." Tidus smiled.

Behind them, Lulu slowly walked towards them, already up and about with Vidina on her waist. "We'll all go with you." She said, a small smile gathering on her face. Baby Vidina cooed and reached out for Tidus to carry him. Smiling, he handed Wakka his pack and grabbed the small being from his mother, laughing as he wished him good morning and making him chuckle. Lulu handed him the small teething ring, instantly making the baby coo and drool all over his bottom lip and chin.

"Well, when you're ready big guy." Tidus quipped at Wakka, who was adjusting the pack on his shoulder. Wakka smiled and held his hand out for Lulu. She was never one for showing affection during the day, but seeing as it was still early, and most of the village was still settled in their own huts, she gladly accepted this small token of affection from her husband. Shutting the hut with the door cloth, they all set out towards the small boat on the beach.

"So," Wakka started as they climbed the hill towards the shrine, "Luca first eh? Gonna bring back some memories huh? You know, with Blitz an' all ya?"

Lulu, who rolled her eyes at Wakka's lack of tact, gently elbowed him in the stomach. "Wakka, please -"

"No," Tidus interrupted, "It's ok Lu. Yeah, it's gonna be hard, but I'm not there for Blitzball, am I? I'm there for _her_."

"She's pretty, ya?"

"Yeah," Tidus mused, "yeah she is."

"Don't get any ideas ya? She's Seymours'."

"Wakka!" Lulu elbowed him again. "She's not anyones to possess!"

"Ok Lu, she's _not _not Seymours," he winked at Tidus, "but still, don't get any ideas."

"You can trust me!" Tidus laughed, still holding the baby in front of him. His arms were crossed and had Vidina sat on his forearms, facing forward, so he could see where they were going. The weight of the baby wasn't too straining on his shoulder, so Tidus carried him like this gladly. This was Vidina's favourite time of day, going out for walks with his parents. He constantly smiled and chewed his ring, feeling relaxed at the sound of his parents, and Tidus' voice.

"But," Tidus hesitated, "what if she, like, comes on to _me_?"

"Pfftftf" Wakka snorted, "Yeah, ok. You're such a kidda ya?" He turned to Lulu, who was deep in thought. "Can you believe this kid?"

"It is possible" Lulu replied as they walked passed the waterfalls flowing freely behind the path. The cool water was refreshing to the mage's humid, clammy skin.

"See?" Tidus laughed.

"Wakka, you have to admit, Tidus is a good looking young man." Lulu smirked, "I would go for him if I was Yuna. Him over Seymour any day!"

Wakka, having pondered for a moment, shrugged and agreed. "Least you don't have those funny, thick blue veins through your head, ya?" He swiftly looked at Tidus. "Or do ya?" Gently, he poked Tidus head with his free hand, making Vidina wobble and laugh at his father.

"Hey, knock it off! Small person here!" Tidus laughed and slightly raised Vidina on his arms. The baby simply looked at Tidus and giggled, enjoying the small ride.

Finally reaching the beach, Tidus paused, observing the site before him. Old men were fishing, either bring in their catch or going out to sea. The tide was in, perfect to take Vidina paddling, which is exactly what Wakka and Lulu planned to do once Tidus was gone. As the threesome walked towards the boat on the dock, Vidina made small grunting noises, and, keeping his ring in his mouth, stretched his arms out towards the crystal blue ocean.

"Later." Tidus pormised, as he prodded the small head with his chin. He turned back to Lulu and Wakka, who were looking out to the ocean too. "Well, this is me."

"Be safe." Lulu said, as she stretched out her arms to her baby, who instntly complied and accepted her mothering arms. She stepped up on her tip-toes and kissed Tidus' cheek, letting him know she will think of him often until he came back.

"I will." Tidus replied, smiling towards the mage with adoration. At first, he found Lulu a pain, always raining on his parade. He thought it was because he was from a different team, but later found out from Wakka that it was because he reminded her of Chappu, who she was seeing before her husband. He'd joined the crusaders to become a warrior, went out to battle one day and never came back. Eventually she'd warmed to Tidus as she'd slowly began to move on from Chappu, and slowly began to mother him. She couldn't help it, she felt protective around him and Wakka.

"You take care, ya?" Wakka softly spoke, as if brother to brother.

"Yeah, of course." Tidus smirked.

"Listen, you write to us anytime you need to, ok? We're not going anywhere."

"Thanks Wakka." Tidus again stretched out his hand for Wakka to shake. Wakka only looked down at his hand and back up, and walked towards him, enveloping him in a huge bear hug.

"Uh, Wakka," Tidus choked, "need...air...!"

"Sorry brudda, gonna miss ya." Wakka admitted, and handed over Tidus pack. "Got kinda used to you being around, ya?"

"I know." Tidus shrugged his pack on his good shoulder. In the short distanc, they heard the captain call for last entries to the boat.

"That's my cue. I'll see you!"

With that, Tidus turned and walked onto the dock, preparing himself for the journey ahead. What would happen? Only Yevon knows. But he knew one thing, if Yuna _did_ come onto him, there's no way he would turn her down.

**(A/N) Yaaay! I know, it's been FOREVER! But I was doing something the other day and this story just popped into my head. If there are any readers still out there please don't forget to review and favourite! My passion for writing is coming back, and I have so many idea's for this story! It's gonna be goood! :D **

**Take care!**


End file.
